


Loops

by orphan_account



Series: Flutz [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drowning dream, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Graphic Description, Gross, Nightmares, Sickfic, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Vomiting, Yurio being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes the L-words find you instead.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion
Series: Flutz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540357
Kudos: 44





	Loops

Yuri dreams about drowning. It's vivid and real. He doesn't know how he gets into the water, but it feels like falling. It's freezing cold, and he can't breathe. He can't even move. All he can do is choke on the water and stare wide-eyed up at the fading light in the distance as he sinks, down, down, down...

He wakes up suddenly, on the floor. He really is choking. But he can move now, he discovers as he sits up. Oh, _ugh_. Did he puke in his sleep? It's all over him. _Ugh_! Even worse, he realizes quickly that it's not over. Hot vomit spills out over his lap in a surge. Yuri gasps and chokes again. If there's a small sob in there it doesn't matter, since Lilia must be asleep by now. 

Potya reaches a paw over to grab an undigested noodle off Yuri's shirt and proceeds to bat it around. Yuri wants to scream, but his voice barely comes out at all, his throat is so raw. His protest at the grotesque display comes out far too weak to worry the cat into behaving better. "Stop that!"

When the key turns in the door lock, Yuri's eyes widen. He realizes suddenly that the sky outside has that vague hint of blue that means it's just before dawn, and groans to himself. There's no way he can even try to clean himself up before Lilia walks in.

Only, when the door opens it's not Lilia. Of all people, it's Victor. Yuri wants to _die_. Who gave him the key? Why would someone do that? Instead of dying, Yuri helplessly spits up another mouthful of undigested noodles like that movie ghost from the memes.

Victor gapes openly at him for a long moment, then closes and locks the door again. "I'll just leave this out here," he muses, sounding a little nauseated himself. "Feel better!"

Whatever is out in the hallway will have to wait. Yuri pukes again as soon as he gets to his feet, and it just gets everywhere. He gasps again, and this time doesn't even try to hold in the sob. Obviously no one is home anyway, why else would Victor have had to bring medicine or whatever? He feels like garbage, he definitely just ruined Lilia's rug, his cat is still playing with the stupid noodle, and he feels like _garbage_ damn it. He's alone, covered in his own sick, and he kind of wants his grandfather at this point because it feels like he's actually going to puke himself to death.

Yuri sits back down and crawls away from the mess, (which he's glad no one sees him do honestly,) before he curls his knees up to his chest and lets himself cry for a minute. Tomorrow he's sure it will all seem embarrassing and dramatic, but at the moment he just feels so tired and so shitty that it's all he can think to do.

A minute later, something touches him on the head. He's about ready to yell at Potya again, when a voice says "There, there."

Since Potya can't speak, it's obviously Victor. Because he can't just let Yuri die in peace apparently. Yuri tries to swallow a sob, because there's no way he's going to cry in front of Victor, but it just comes out as a strangled sounding retch. More vomit spills between his knees. It's easily the most embarrassing moment of his life, including the stupid airplane and that terrible first Agape skate.

Victor makes a gagging sound himself. His voice is rough and weak when he speaks. "I'll go find you a clean shirt."

That's a lot more useful than a pat on the head. Plus, it gives Yuri a minute to strip the old one off and wipe his face on the inside of it. It's not as sweaty as the last time he changed clothes. Maybe his fever is starting to break. His stomach is still really sore and a little upset, but after getting that last bit of noodles up it feels a little better anyway. He sighs softly in relief.

Victor takes his time supposedly finding a shirt, so Yuri decides to clean himself up a little more. He takes a chance and crawls toward the bathroom because it's just easier and Victor is supposed to be busy anyway. He strips the rest of his dirty clothes off along the way. Those are a problem for later. He just wants to wash off the smell, it's making him feel sick again.

When he gets there, Yuri locks the door. No way is Victor going to see him do anything else embarrassing today.

\--

Yuri compromises on a lukewarm bath, since the fever seems to be going down a bit. It's uncomfortable, but nothing like a cold shower is. More importantly, it gets him clean. The mildly sweet scent of milk soap reminds him of the soup, which turns his stomach a little if he's honest, but it's better than the scent of bile that it washes away.

When he's satisfied he's clean, Yuri makes a vague attempt at drying off and then just settles for wrapping up in the towel and sitting on the bathroom floor staring off into the distance for a while. Victor saw him throw up. Victor saw him _crying _about it. It's a little traumatizing. He takes a minute to get his thoughts together before reluctantly unlatching the door and wandering out.

The mess in the sitting room is gone, rug and all. Lillia probably won't like that. Potya seems to have also taken a bath, and is sullenly licking wet fur in the corner. Victor is pale and a little shaken, drinking some tea in the kitchen. Yuri sits down across from him, less embarrassed to be only wearing a towel than he would normally be. At this point it's the least of his concerns.

Victor wordlessly slides the tea over to him. Maybe they're both a little traumatized at the moment. Yuri takes a sip. The hot tea goes down easy on his sore throat, and he sighs in relief. His stomach only flips mildly in complaint, which seems like a good sign, so he keeps drinking it. Victor clears his throat awkwardly. "How does this work? Should I do something for you? Do you need anything?"

It's irritating to be asked. How the hell should Yuri know? He's never taken care of anyone when they're sick before. Then again, he's pretty sure he wouldn't have tried to just leave, either. "Coward," Yuri grumbles, bitterly.

Victor gawks at him in surprise. "What did you say?" Yuri doesn't bother to repeat it, though. Victor obviously heard him, and talking hurts. He snorts into the tea, and is honestly a little surprised when a faint smile crosses Victor's face as well a moment later. "You must be feeling better."

They sit in somewhat companionable silence for a minute, but curiosity gets the better of Yuri and he has to ask. "Did you throw the rug away?"

Victor turns to look out the window instead of meeting his eyes. "Just drink your tea."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Fanfic runs on love. Thanks for the love! 💕


End file.
